dawn_of_darkness_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Dracula
"My revenge is just begun! I spread it over centuries, and time is on my side." ''- Dracula to Abraham Van Helsing, Dracula ''by Bram Stoker Dracula Vlad Ţepeş '''(formerly known as '''Vdèlla) is the primary antagonist of The Vampire Saga of Dawn of Darkness Chronicles. He is loosely based on the character of the same name in Bram Stoker's novel and the historical figure, Vlad Drăculea. Born to the first two monsters, Typhon and Echidna, unlike in most versions of the character, he was born as a vampire, and the first vampire in existence. His sister Carmilla was born very soon after him, and was the second vampire in existence. At some point, he became the Lord of Vampires, King of the Night, and changed his name to Dracula Vlad Ţepeş. He made his home in a castle in Transylvania, and settled there with Carmilla. He ruled monsters from his castle for thousands of years while the people of Transylvania lived in fear of him. All vampire hunters were unable to kill him for uncounted centuries until 1893, when he was finally slain by Quincy Morris with the Michael Sword. But, he returned over a century later, suddenly revived at full power by unknown means. His mother was killed by the Devil himself, and a human woman he once fell in love with was killed by Carmilla because she was jealous. History place holder Powers and Abilities Powers Though I listed all of Lucifer's powers and James listed all of Raguel's powers, I wish to keep Dracula's powers a mystery until he displays them in James and I's roleplays. Since he was only just recently introduced into this new canon, he has demonstrated ten powers of his so far, as showcased either in the original novel or in James and I's roleplays. * Immortality '- As a vampire, his lifespan is infinitely long. He is over 120,000 years old, though his exact age is not known. He is unaffected by all diseases and toxins, and requires only human blood and oxygen to survive. He does not age unless he goes without blood for too long. * '''Superhuman Stamina '- While Dracula does require sleep to prevent exhaustion, he does not tire from things like running, exercise, or fighting. * 'Superhuman Strength '- His sister, Carmilla, was greatly feared by Matthew Van Helsing, and had been established as very strong. When Isaac Finch lost control of Regnell's powers and nearly killed her, Dracula appeared, took the full blast of Regnell's power (what Isaac could handle of his power without dying), and then by merely flicking his finger, Dracula caused Isaac to fly through twenty trees in the blink of an eye and caused Isaac to lose consciousness. * 'Vampirism '- As a vampire, he can drink any amount of blood he desires from anything with blood through the use of his canines which he can elongate and shorten at will. * 'Shape Shifting '- As demonstrated in the events of 1893, or the novel, Dracula can take the form of vampire bats, a wolf, mist, or rats. He also showed the power to transform into a mass of darkness, as when he first appeared to save Carmilla from Isaac's blast of fire. * 'Hypnotizing '- As demonstrated in the events of 1893, or the novel, Dracula can hypnotize humans who cannot resist it, and command them to do whatever he wishes. * 'Teleportation '- After overpowering Isaac and with Carmilla at his side, he vanished into thin air at the strike of lightning. * 'Weather Manipulation '- He can control the weather, as demonstrated in the events of 1893/the novel and in his first appearance in the roleplay when he vanished and summoned a violent thunder storm. Then when he returned to Romania, he caused the temperatures to drop so drastically that bodies of water in Transylvania were frozen over, and then summoned harsh blizzards to blanket the land in snow. * 'Immunity '- Though the holy water thrown on him by Matthew Van Helsing seemed to harm him, and Matthew set the entirety of Carmilla's old lair ablaze with Holy Fire with Dracula inside, Dracula somehow survived, much stronger and more youthful in appearance than before, whereas any other vampire would have been consumed by the flames and killed. * 'Levitation '- He demonstrated this when he first appeared to save Carmilla from Isaac's blast of fire, floating steadily in the air. * 'Spiritual Awareness '- Dracula knew without hearing anything about Isaac's situation that Regnell was sleeping inside Isaac's body, knew that Isaac was using Regnell's power in the fight with Carmilla, and knew that it was really neither Isaac nor Regnell fighting Carmilla before Dracula appeared, but "more Isaac's intense rage given a consciousness." Abilities * 'High Intellect/Wisdom '- Being alive for over 120,000 years, he has seen and done many things, and knows many things. He was able to tell immediately that it was Lucifer who sent Isaac Finch to fight him. Weaknesses 'High Deities '- Any of the High Deities, e.g. God or Amun-Ra, could effortlessly kill Dracula. 'Archangels '- Michael and Raguel could effortlessly kill Dracula. 'High-Tier Angels '- As said before, Michael and Raguel could effortlessly kill Dracula, and angels that are closer to the two brothers' power could also harm and kill him. 'High-Tier Demons '- Lucifer, who's more powerful than Michael and Raguel, could effortlessly kill Dracula, and a few other of the most powerful demons could also kill Dracula as well. 'The Michael Sword '- According to Matthew Van Helsing, the archangel Michael's sword could kill Dracula, as it's said to be what was used to kill him over a century ago. '''Holy Water - Water blessed by a certain prayer in a house of God summons Holy Fire in contact with the skin of demons. As vampires are a type of demon, this happens in contact with Dracula's skin. 'Holy Fire '- The flames imbued with God's power can greatly harm Dracula, though he seemed to survive when he was consumed by Holy Fire when Carmilla's old lair was destroyed. 'The Christian Cross '- The cross, the ultimate symbol of Jesus Christ and holiness, burns in contact with any demon's skin. Trivia * This character is an adaption of Count Dracula, a character from Bram Stoker's 1897 novel, Dracula. ''He has appeared frequently in popular culture, from films to animated media to breakfast cereals. More information on the original can be found at Wikipedia.org. * In every other canon before this one, the fifth, he was the adaptation of Dracula from the ''Castlevania ''video game series, and in the first two canons, the ''Hellsing ''manga as well. * Dracula was given blonde hair instead of black or white/silver hair because of the picture on his character infobox and he was blonde in ''Super Castlevania IV. * In the four previous canons, Carmilla was his niece as well as his lover who resurrected him twice because she adored him. In the current canon, she is now his younger twin sister, and still desired to revive him because she adored him. It is implied they are lovers as well, just like before the reboot. * Though he's still powerful, he's been nerfed a great degree from his incarnations in the previous canons. ** In the first, he had single-handedly slain God and taken over Heaven, and slain Satan and taken over Hell. He was also completely invincible and absolutely impossible to kill. ** In the second and I think the third, he had the powers of Hellsing's Alucard and ''Castlevania's ''Dracula. ** In the fourth, he had the powers of ''Castlevania's ''Dracula. In his first form, his raw power rivaled that of the Archangel Michael, and in his "true" form, his raw power rivaled that of Lucifer. ** Now, he is a great deal weaker than Michael, Lucifer, and Raguel, but still more powerful than any being on Earth and most pagan gods. Category:Unfinished Pages Category:Vampires Category:Demons Category:Daeron James Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Mid-tier Demons Category:Living Characters Category:Immortals Category:Characters from traditional sources